Chatalie
is a Rank D Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A black-skinned Yo-kai with a large mouth and a lack of other facial features. She has medium-long brown hair that curls up on the ends with bangs that mostly cover where an eye should be. She wears a blue dress with long white sleeves and a matching collar. Her heels are pink to match her phone and lipstick. In the anime, Chatalie has a rather cocky personality, and she tends to make people to brag greatly each time. Chatalie can cause her targets to brag about things they won't do. She is behind making people play it cool. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Chatalie first appears in EP013 and causes Bear to brag about scoring a perfect mark on the Kanji test and then breaking the world record. Nate confronts her and summons Blazion, who convinces her to enliven people who lost their confidence. As such, Chatalie later inspirits Eddie, who was one of the candidates for school president and was very nervous- to make an extremely ambitious speech which, ironically, gives him the victory. When Nate comments about this, Chatalie decides to make one step further and causes Eddie to announce his aiming to be President, along with his declining of his newly-gained position in the school. Whisper then comments that calling Blazion was a bad idea causing Blazion to bite him. In EP027, Chatalie was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where she was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Yo-kai Watch Chatalie will automatically befriend you during the request "Two Only Live Once", available starting from Chapter 6 in the Springdale Business Tower lobby (Downtown Springdale). Alternatively, Chatalie appears on floor 4 of Springdale Business Tower. Yo-kai Watch 2 Chatalie can be found in the Springdale Business Tower 4F and 13F. Yo-kai Watch 3 Chatalie can be found in the Underground Parkway. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Moveset |15|-|Single enemy}} |20|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||6 = Makes Yo-kai talk big... but do little.|-|Single enemy}} |23x5|6 = Bites her opponents with a big-toothed grin.|-|All enemies}} ||6 = Will recover a little HP when Loafing around.|-}} Quotes * Befriended: ''"If I'd really tried, you woulda lost! But I didn't, so...let's be friends!"'' * Loafing: ''"I'll do it later."'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Super delish!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ' * '''Receiving food (disliked): ' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"It was always my plan to get out, but you freed me. So let's be friends!"'' Etymology * "Kuchidake-onna" translates as "all-talk woman" (literally, "just-a-mouth woman"). * "Chatalie" is a portmanteau of chat or chatter, and the female name Natalie. * In Spanish, "Reboca" is a portmanteau of the human name Rebeca (Rebecca), and the word Boca (Mouth). * It could also be a corruption on Chat A Lie. Origin Chatalie draws on the urban legend of the kuchisake-onna ("slit-mouth woman"): this youkai is considered to be relatively modern, but its origin reach as far back as the Edo period, theorized to be either a transformed kitsune (see Kyubi#Origin), a ghost or even a serial killer depending on the source. In its modern form, it is usually described as the ghost of a beautiful but vain woman who was disfigured by a jilted lover. The kuchisake-onna will walk the streets at night, a kerchief or surgical mask covering her mouth, and will approach passerbys asking them "Do you think I'm pretty?" If they answer positively, she will remove her mask, revealing a ghastly mutilated mouth with her cheeks slashed up to the ears, and ask the same question again. From this point the tale plays differently depending on the source, but the common element is that the wrong answer will cost the victim their life, or prompt her to carve their mouth open with a pair of scissors so that they look just like her. It is possible to survive the encounter by giving her unexpected or confusing answers, or even tossing her a bekkou-ame (candy sucker made with caramel sugar and water), which she will pick up to eat. Chatalie herself, however, is rather based on a humorous wordplay, as her Japanese name is instead "Kuchidake-onna" ("all-talk woman"). She does nonetheless sport a large mouth grinning from ear to ear, and her counterpart Nagatha asks Nathan or Katie the same question when encountered in Yo-kai Watch's main story. Trivia * The "onna" part of Chatalie's Japanese name is mostly written in hiragana, but on the official website for the first Yo-kai Watch game, it is written in kanji. In Other Languages de:Schnattalie Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai